Jump
Jump, en español Salta, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Matress". Esta fue la primera vez que se vió a Artie sin su silla de ruedas. La versión original pertenece a la banda Van Halen de su álbum "1984". Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por New Directions cuando estaban filmando un comercial para la tienda Matressland en el que Rachel los introdujo. Se interpreta con todos saltando en varios colchones. Esto puso en peligro la participación de New Directions en las Seccionales, porque Sue vió el comercial y se lo reportó inmediatamente al Director Figgins. Esta fue la primera vez que se vió a Artie sin su silla de ruedas Letra New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh Chicas de New Directions (Chicos New Directions): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn: I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn con los Chicos de New Directions: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel con las Chicas de New Directions: And I know, baby just how you feel! Rachel y Finn con New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Artie con los Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn con New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump Chicas de New Directions: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (Chicas de New Directions: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie con New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Artie con los Chicos de New Directions (Chicas New Directions): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah!, hey, yeah, yeah Finn con New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn y Mercedes con New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Hey, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Hey, Yeah, Hey! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Jump! yeah, yeah!) Finn con New Directions (Mercedes): Might as well jump. Jump! (Yeah) Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! (Hey, Yeah, Hey, yeah) Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Las Chicas de New Directions (Chicos de New Directions): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Yeah! Mercedes con Finn y New Directions: Jump! Galeria 21j8.gif 9th85djpg.gif 640px-S1E11_Jump.jpg 3026848652_1_9_SBbqTRlY.gif Jump.gif Tumblr_mkqum7IQD91qlujrso8_r1_250.gif JumpBritt.gif tumblr_m7ygicYp8c1rsk3uq.gif tumblr_l4ntuwso1d1qanhj2.gif Curiosidades *Esta es la primera vez que Artie se ve fuera de su silla de ruedas. Aunque aparece con ella con un cartel de JUMP! *Chris Colfer fue pateado accidentalmente en la ingle por Dianna Agron mientras rueda sobre un colchón. *En realidad los colchones eran trampolines. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|306 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Matress Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría: Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:10.000.000